mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Celestia
Księżniczka Celestia (ang. celestial — niebiański, boski) — alikorn, współwładczyni Królestwa Equestrii, starsza siostra Księżniczki Luny oraz ciotka Księżniczki Cadance i Księcia Blueblooda. Mentorka protagonistki serialu, Twilight Sparkle. Mieszka i urzęduje w stolicy Equestrii, Canterlocie. Projekt i jego inspiracje thumb|250px|Szkic Księżniczki Celestii autorstwa Lauren Faust z odręcznie naniesionymi uwagami Imię Celestia pochodzi od skróconego przymiotnika angielskiego celestial, który odnosi się do obiektów i istot dotyczących nieba, nieboskłonu. Słowo to pochodzi z łaciny, od terminów takich jak caelium (niebo, niebiosa, wszechświat) czy caelestis (niebiański, boski). Sama postać Księżniczki Celestii, ze względu na swoją kluczową pozycję w społeczeństwie Equestrii, zaszczytną funkcję administrowania kluczowymi ciałami niebieskimi (głównie Słońca, tymczasowo także Księżyca) oraz długowieczność, przywodzi na myśl bóstwa uraniczne znane z rozlicznych pogańskich mitologii, w szczególności zaś bóstwa solarne. Warto tu przytoczyć sylwetkę Skinfaxi, konia w zaprzęgu nordyckiego boga słońca imieniem Dagr, wówczas młodszą siostrę Lunę można by odnaleźć w koniu Skrinfaxi. W projekcie uniwersum My Little Pony, Celestia znajdowała się w centrum państwa, jako przywódczyni i strażniczka swoich poddanych — jako królowa, nie dziedzicząca swojego tytułu po swoich rodzicach. Taka tytulatura spotkała się jednak ze sprzeciwem działu promocji Hasbro. Marketingowcy argumentowali, że małe dziewczynki, będące głównym adresatem serialu i powiązanych z nim zabawek, skojarzą królowe z antagonistkami. Aby ominąć te negatywne konotacje, twórczyni formatu przystała na przemianowanie Celestii na księżniczkę, bez zmiany zasadniczej roli w społeczności kucyków. Życiorys thumb|Księżniczka Celestia (z lewej) wraz z siostrą zwyciężają Króla Sombrę Księżniczka Celestia pojawia się w historii Equestrii wraz z siostrą po raz pierwszy, gdy przy użyciu Klejnotów Harmonii doprowadziły do obrócenia w kamień Discorda — ducha niezgody, prowadzącego w krainie rządy oparte na chaosie. Widząc, jak niewdzięczne jest życie kucyków, księżniczki podjęły się pokonania despoty i wprowadzenia w miejsce dotychczasowego nieładu, harmonii i równowagi. Fundamentem nowego porządku w Equestrii był podział królewskich obowiązków według pór doby. Celestia rządziła dniem, podnosząc i opuszczając słońce z nieboskłonu. Tymczasem Luna władała nocą i księżycem. Siostry zamieszkiwały wówczas zamek położony w Lesie Everfree. Innym ważnym epizodem z dziejów krainy była próba uwolnienia Kryształowego Królestwa, opanowanego przez Króla Sombrę, jednorożca, którego serce było czarne jak noc. Sombra gnębił mieszkańców Królestwa swoimi tyrańskim rządami. Ponieważ stan Królestwa miał bezpośredni wpływ na całą Equestrię, Celestia i Luna zaatakowały despotę i po pokonaniu, zaklęły w lodach arktycznej północy. Uwolnione Królestwo, ponownie wypełnione radością i miłością, miało promieniować nimi na całą Equestrię. Niestety, wcześniej ojczyzna kryształowych kuców została dotknięta klątwą Sombry. Wskutek jej działania, Królestwo wraz ze swoimi mieszkańcami tajemniczo zniknęło. Banicja siostry i tysiącletnie panowanie thumb|Scena pokonania Nightmare Moon przez Celestię thumb|Wizja Księżniczki Celestii władającej słońcem i księżycem thumb|Księżniczka Celestia na Letnim Święcie Słońca Podział królewskich obowiązków zastosowany w Equestrii zdawał egzamin. Niestety, z czasem Księżniczka Luna stała się zawistna — kucyki bawiły się za dnia, zarządzanego przez Celestię, ale przesypiały jej piękne noce. Dlatego młodsza siostra wypowiedziała starszej siostrze posłuszeństwo i odmówiła opuszczenia księżyca, aby zrobić miejsce świtowi. Choć Księżniczka Celestia starała się ją przekonać, nie udało się jej nic wskórać. Księżniczka Luna zmieniła się w Nightmare Moon i poprzysięgła zaprowadzić nad krainę wieczną noc. Aby uchronić poddanych, Celestia użyła niechętnie Klejnotów Harmonii, by zakląć antagonistkę w tarczy księżyca. Od tej pory księżniczka dnia objęła również kontrolę nad księżycem i samodzielnie władała obiema porami doby. Do Equestrii powrócił dobrobyt i harmonia, trwające przez kolejne tysiąclecie. Od czasu tych wydarzeń, dorocznie organizowano Letnie Święto Słońca, podczas którego centralnym punktem było publiczne dokonanie aktu podnoszenia słońca na nieboskłon przez Księżniczkę Celestię. Właśnie ta wyjątkowa uroczystość natchnęła Twilight Sparkle — główną bohaterkę serialu — do rozpoczęcia studiów nad magią. Rodzice małej Twilight zadecydowali o posłaniu córki do Szkoły dla Utalentowanych Jednorożców, prowadzonej przez Księżniczkę Celestię. Podczas testu wstępnego, gdy Twilight nieoczekiwanie, wskutek działania Ponaddźwiękowego Bum, pokazała drzemiącą w niej magiczną siłę, zwróciła na siebie uwagę samej kierowniczki szkoły. Księżniczka od tej pory osobiście zajęła się kształceniem Twilight. Księżniczka Celestia miała również bezpośredni wpływ na założenie miasta Ponyville, będącego miejscem akcji większości odcinków oraz, w przyszłości, nowego domu Twilight. Gdy Babcia Smith była jeszcze młoda, jej rodzina zajmowała się zbieraniem i obrotem nasionami. Pewnego razu, tabor Smithów zawitał do Canterlotu. Zwrócił on uwagę słonecznej monarchini, która widząc ich niedolę oraz zmęczenie nieustanną tułaczką po Equestrii, wskazała miejsce, gdzie rodzina może się osadzić. Wkrótce okazało się, że niedaleko założonej farmy, w głębi Lasu Everfree rosną jabłonie Zap. Babcia Smith zdobyła jej nasiona, dzięki którym udało się założyć sad pełen magicznych jabłoni. Dzięki jabłkom Zap, rodzina Smith stała się sławna. Ich farma zaś stała się zalążkiem przyszłego miasta. Powrót Luny thumb|Pojednanie sióstr Tuż przed jubileuszowym, tysiącletnim Świętem Słońca, Twilight Sparkle natknęła się na książkę traktującą o banicji Luny, zakończoną tajemniczą przepowiednią. Proroctwo mówiło o powrocie Nightmare Moon, mającym nastąpić właśnie tysiąc lat po jej pokonaniu. Uczennica natychmiast poinformowała Księżniczkę Celestię o zagrożeniu. Ta jednak wydawała się ignorować groźbę powrotu siostry i zleciła jednorożcowi organizację uroczystości w Ponyville. Zgodnie z proroctwem, Nightmare Moon powróciła na święto i ponownie zapragnęła spowić Equestrię wiecznymi ciemnościami. Na szczęście, Twilight Sparkle wraz z nowo poznanymi przyjaciółkami odnalazła Klejnoty Harmonii, ukryte w zamku sióstr w Everfree i użyła ich do zniszczenia Nightmare Moon. Gdy dobra Luna została już uwolniona, do zamku przybyła Księżniczka Celestia. Od początku wiedziała, że jej siostra powróci oraz liczyła na to, że jej protegowana podoła misji uwolnienia księżniczki ze złych mocy. Monarchini zaoferowała swojej młodszej siostrze przyjaźń, a oferta spotkała się ze skwapliwym przyjęciem. Okazało się, że księżniczki bardzo za sobą tęskniły. Jak twierdzi twórczyni formatu, Lauren Faust, banicja Luny była niezbędna, by uchronić Equestrię oraz, gdy byłoby to możliwe w przyszłości, uwolnić młodszą księżniczkę od zgubnej nienawiści.Komentarz Lauren Faust na temat banicji Księżniczki Luny, DeviantArt Po tym, jak banicja Księżniczki Luny szczęśliwie się zakończyła, do Equestrii powróciła dwuwładza. Księżniczka Celestia wraz z młodszą siostrą wypełniają swojej obowiązki, tak jak przed tysiącem lat, dzieląc się według pory doby. Wygląd right|250px Księżniczka Celestia jest smukłym, wysokim kucykiem, o białym umaszczeniu i efektownych, falujących w powietrzu, grzywie i ogonie, o barwach: szmaragdowej, błękitnej, fioletowej i różowej. Grzywa nie faluje, gdy księżniczka jest osłabiona, np. po przegranej walce z Chrysalis, tuż po opuszczeniu kokonu oraz po oddaniu magii Twilight Sparkle w odcinku "Królestwo Twilight". Kształt pyska księżniczki jest ścięty, bardziej koński od typowych, żeńskich kucyków. Także design oczu jest unikalny w skali całej populacji. Oznakami noszonej godności są złote: diadem, ryngraf i buty. Warto zwrócić uwagę, że obecnie Celestia jest największym, znanym kucykiem w Equestrii. Ma również najdłuższy róg spośród jednorożców i największe skrzydła wśród pegazów. Jej znaczek przedstawia tarczę słońca. Charakter Empatia i dbałość o mieszkańców Equestrii thumb|Księżniczka Celestia i jej poddani thumb|Księżniczka przy pracy Księżniczka Celestia jest modelowym mężem stanu. Dba przede wszystkim o byt i bezpieczeństwo swojego kraju. Widząc niedolę kucyków, wyzwoliła je spod jarzma Discorda i wraz z siostrą przejęła stery władzy. Przywiązanie do królestwa było silniejsze nawet od litości nad zbuntowaną siostrą — gdy było to konieczne, posłała Lunę na księżyc, by obronić poddanych i przywrócić w krainie bezpieczeństwo. W odcinku Ślub w Canterlocie, w obliczu napaści podmieńców na Canterlot, księżniczka nie uchylała się od bezpośredniej konfrontacji z ich przywódczynią. Nie zawsze jednak takie podejście popłacało, gdyż wyzwolenie Kryształowego Królestwa, choć pozornie udane, okazało się być zakończone fiaskiem. Dlatego, kiedy Celestia nie może poradzić sobie samodzielnie z zagrożeniem, natychmiast wzywa do siebie szóstkę posiadaczek Klejnotów Harmonii. Solarna władczyni nie odcina się od ogółu obywateli. Oprócz udziału w ceremoniach, audiencjach i bankietach, takich jak Wielka Gala Grand Galopu, pojawia się pośród zwyczajnych kucyków w mniej podniosłych okolicznościach. Celestia przybywa również na Jesienny Bieg Liści, Zawody Młodych Lotników, konkurs cukierniczy w Canterlocie czy przyjęcie w Cukrowym Kąciku. Jak sama przyznała w odcinku Niezapomniany wieczór, nie przepada za Galą Grand Galopu. Kucyki otaczają swoją przywódczynię czcią i szacunkiem, witają ją pokłonami oraz tytułują jako Wasza Wysokość. Mentorka thumb|Celestia i jej podopieczna thumb|Przyjęcie Twilight Sparkle na osobiste nauki thumb|Księżniczka rozczarowana zachowaniem podopiecznej Władczyni jest również doskonałą mentorką. Od pierwszych chwil, gdy zauważyła magiczny talent Twilight Sparkle, wzięła ją pod osobistą kuratelę. Nie była jednak wyłącznie jej nauczycielką, wykładającą wiedzę i podającą na tacy gotowe rozwiązania problemów. W serialu dostrzegamy, że Księżniczka Celestia raczej nakierowuje swoją podopieczną, pozostawiając jej szerokie pole manewru. Faktycznie, Twilight musi niejednokrotnie improwizować oraz sama szukać dróg do rozwiązywania różnych kłopotów, małych i dużych. Przykładów można podać wiele. Pierwszym z brzegu jest misja unicestwienia Nightmare Moon. Księżniczka wydawała się bagatelizować sprawę, wysyłając Twilight do Ponyville z misją zdobycia przyjaciół. Okazało się jednak, że to właśnie magia nawiązanych przyjaźni stała się kluczem do pokonania antagonistki. Innym exemplum może być wysłanie Twilight na misję do Kryształowego Królestwa z bardzo skąpą ilością informacji. Pomimo że powoduje to możliwość popełniania błędów (chwilowe poddanie się w walce z Discordem i chęć porzucenia Ponyville w Powrocie Harmonii, nieskuteczne próby użycia klejnotów w Przyjaźń to magia, część 2), podchodzi do Twilight z wyrozumiałością i zrozumieniem. Księżniczka stanowi dla uczennicy ogromny autorytet. Jak dowiadujemy się z piosenki Na Galę, Twilight uwielbia spędzać czas ze swoją mentorką. Sama księżniczka bardzo ją lubi. Wyrazem tej serdecznej więzi może być udzielenie apartamentu dla Rarity w jednej z wież w Canterlocie, właśnie na prośbę podopiecznej. Twilight Sparkle robi wszystko, byle tylko nie zawieść swojej mistrzyni. Niestety, doprowadza ją to nieraz na skraj obłędu. Celestia ma świadomość niebagatelnego wpływu na podopieczną, dlatego przeważnie nie wyciąga dotkliwych konsekwencji za te ekscesy. Za przykład może posłużyć tu przypadek nieodpowiedzialnego użycia klątwy Want it — Need it w epizodzie Lekcja zerowa. Mimo to, nawet łagodność dla uczennicy ma swoje granice — gdy Twilight oskarżyła fałszywą Księżniczkę Cadance o złe zamiary, spotkała się z bardzo surową reakcją nauczycielki. Celestia potraktowała bowiem ów oskarżenie za zwyczajną potwarz. Gdy później okazało, że to jednak podopieczna miała rację, przyznała Twilight: Wiara we własne przeczucia, to dla nas bardzo ważna lekcja. Miłość do siostry thumb|Siostry księżniczki Księżniczka Celestia bardzo kocha swoją młodszą siostrę. Choć była zmuszona wygnać ją z krainy, czyniła to niechętnie i z konieczności obrony poddanych. Gdy jednak pojawiła się możliwość jej powrotu i wyzwolenia na nowo ukrytego w niej dobra, skorzystała z niej, posyłając Twilight Sparkle. Po powrocie, Luna na powrót otrzymała część przywilejów i obowiązków — pilnowanie bezpieczeństwa w trakcie nocy, dbałość o sny poddanych. Współwładczynie konsultują istotne decyzje oraz współdziałają w kluczowych kwestiach (np. w dwuodcinku "Kryształowe Królestwo"). Wyrozumiałość i poczucie humoru [[Plik:Mam cie.png|thumb|''Mam cię!]] [[Plik:Nasza tajemnica.png|thumb|''To będzie nasza tajemnica, dobrze?]] Księżniczka Celestia w serialu pokazuje się jako łagodna i dobrotliwa władczyni. Nie wybucha gniewem ani w odcinku Lekcja zerowa, ani w epizodzie Ptaszek na uwięzi. Okazuje zdenerwowanie dopiero, gdy musi zmierzyć się z istotnym zagrożeniem dla królestwa przy ataku podmieńców bądź też podczas rozmowy z uwolnionym Discordem. Przeważnie jest spokojna i wyrozumiała. Nie stroni od żartów i psot i jest szczęśliwa, że Mane 6 poprzez swoje wybryki ubarwiły Galę Grand Galopu, przeważnie nudną i drętwą. Znamienna jest również scenka z odcinka Ptaszek na uwięzi podczas przyjęcia w Cukrowym Kąciku, Księżniczka Celestia wykorzystała przesadną służalczość gospodarzy cukierni, objawiającą się nieustannym dolewaniem herbaty. Widząc niezwykłą gorliwość pani i pana Cake w licytowaniu się na uzupełnianie filiżanki księżniczki, Celestia postanowiła to wykorzystać i zamiast napić się, tylko udawała, że siorbie herbatę. Przewrażliwiony pan Cake nie zauważył jednak tego faktu, i dolał herbatę do pełnego naczynia, rozlewając ją po stole. Zabawną sytuację przywódczyni skwitowała krótkim: Mam cię! Słabostki i przyjemności thumb|Księżniczka nakryta na tortowym obżarstwie Słoneczna księżniczka, choć długowieczna i otoczona powszechną czcią, nie jest pozbawiona wad. Znana jest słabość Celestii do ciast — zdjęcie objadającej się władczyni trafiło do jednego z numerów szkolnej gazetki w Ponyville, w sekcji Gabby Gums. Również na zawodach cukierniczych w Canterlocie, księżniczka nie stroniła od słodkiego wypieku. Z odcinka Jesienna przyjaźń wiemy, że ulubioną porą roku Księżniczki jest właśnie jesień. Umiejętności Magia thumb|Księżniczka Celestia pojedynkująca się z Królową Chrysalis thumb|Akt podnoszenia słońca Księżniczce Celestii z pewnością nie można odmówić wielkiej siły magicznej. Magiczna poświata Celestii ma złocistą barwę. Zanim pojawiła się szóstka przyjaciółek z Twilight Sparkle na czele, to Celestia, wraz z młodszą siostrą, dzierżyła moc Klejnotów Harmonii. Razem władczynie pokonały Discorda i Sombrę. Księżniczka uległa dopiero Chrysalis (ale tylko dlatego, że antagonistka odżywiała się nadzwyczaj silną miłością Shining Armora, która dała jej nadnaturalną, magiczną moc). Innym dowodem na magiczną siłę jest zdolność poruszania ciałami niebieskimi — słońcem i księżycem. Poprzez ich wprawne administrowanie, Celestia wprowadza do krainy ład i harmonię. Celestia umie również opanowywać cudzą magię — przykładami może być m.in.: silne zaklęcie ochronne użyte na komnatę kryjącą Klejnoty Harmonii czy też same Klejnoty, silny czar znoszący klątwę Want it — Need it (z odcinka Lekcja zerowa) czy opanowanie niekontrolowanej erupcji siły magicznej Twilight Sparkle (epizod Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi). Nie umie jednak wnikać do snów jak Luna. Księżniczka Celestia dysponuje również bardzo tajemniczym, zdeprawowanym sortem magii, podobnym do używanej przez Króla Sombrę (Kryształowe Królestwo). Oprócz tego, Celestia stosuje inne, bardziej typowe zaklęcia, takie jak telekineza do podnoszenia i korzystania z różnych przedmiotów. Magia jest także środkiem projekcji — służy do utworzenia nowego witraża w Canterlocie (Powrót do harmonii, część 2) oraz do wykreowania z kryształu wizji Kryształowego Królestwa ("Kryształowe Królestwo"). Występowanie thumb|Księżniczka Celestia dekretuje pozostanie Twilight w Ponyvillethumb|Księżniczka odpisuje do uczennicythumb|Celestia osobiście odbiera list od Spike'a thumb|Celestia opanowuje magiczną eksplozję Twilight [[Plik:Celestia flash S02E03.png|thumb|Podczas usuwania skutków klątwy Want it — Need it]] thumb|Rozmowa z rodziną Smithów thumb|Delektowanie się wypiekami equestriańskich mistrzów cukiernictwathumb|Starcie z [[Królowa Chrysalis|Chrysalis]] thumb|Prowadząc ceremonię ślubną thumb|Narada z młodszą siostrą thumb|Zapoznanie się z odmienionym Discordem Księżniczka Celestia, ze względu na ważną rolę w społeczeństwie Equestrii oraz bliskie powiązanie z protagonistką, wstępuje dość często. * W pierwszej części pilota serialu, Księżniczka nie pojawia się osobiście. Pierwsze informacje na jej temat otrzymujemy z książki czytanej przez Twilight Sparkle, relacji uczennicy oraz listu, w którym poleca swojej podopiecznej zadbać o przygotowania do Letniego Święta Słońca. Celestię we własnej osobie widzimy dopiero pod koniec drugiej części pierwszego odcinka, kiedy przylatuje do zrujnowanego zamku, by pojednać się z Luną. Później władczyni leci wraz z siostrą do Ponyville, by zadekretować pozostanie Twilight Sparkle wśród poznanych przyjaciółek. * W odcinku Biletomistrzyni Celestia pojawia się w wizji królewskiej audiencji Rarity * W odcinku Sposób na gryfa widzimy księżniczkę przy pracy, zasypywaną ogromną ilością korespondencji, przypadkowo przesyłanej jej przez Spike'a * W odcinku Rój stulecia Celestia przybywa z uroczysta wizytą do Ponyville. Niestety, jej wizyta musi zostać w ostatniej chwili odwołana, gdyż władczyni została wezwana do opanowania plagi w Fillydelphii, prawdopodobnie Parasprite'ów * Epizod Znaczkowa Liga kończy ujęcie Księżniczki Celestii czytającej list Twilight oraz zbliżenie na słoneczny znaczek władczyni * W odcinku Jesienna przyjaźń, Księżniczka Celestia uświetnia swoją obecnością finał Jesiennego Biegu Liści * W odcinku Różowa intuicja, Celestia nieoczekiwanie przylatuje do biblioteki Twilight i przysiaduje na balkonie, by odebrać osobiście list, który chciał przesłać jej Spike * W odcinku Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, władczyni Equestrii pojawia się w Cloudsdale, na Zawodach Młodych Lotników. Siedząc na honorowej trybunie, omal nie zostaje trafiona chmurą wystrzeloną przypadkowo przez Rainbow Dash. Na zakończenie zawodów, Celestia rozmawia z szóstką głównych bohaterek o mających miejsce wydarzeniach i płynących z nich morale * W odcinku Ptaszek na uwięzi księżniczka przybywa na zamknięte przyjęcie w Cukrowym Kąciku oraz audiencję u Pani Burmistrz. Wraca również do Ponyville, po tym jak została odnaleziony jej feniks imieniem Filomina. * W odcinku Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi umieszczone zostały sceny z Letniego Święta Słońca oraz egzaminu wstępnego Twilight Sparkle, w których ważną rolę odgrywa Księżniczka Celestia. * W odcinku Niezapomniany wieczór widzimy władczynię w wizjach swojej uczennicy, witającą gości na Gali Grand Galopu oraz rozmawiającą z głównymi bohaterkami w barze Joe. * W pierwszej części epizodu Powrót do harmonii Księżniczka Celestia wzywa szóstkę głównych bohaterek, by pokonały Discorda. Władczyni rozmawia również ze swoim dawnym wrogiem. Na zakończenie części drugiej tegoż odcinka, Celestia poprowadziła ceremonię dekoracyjną Twilight i jej przyjaciółek. * W odcinku Lekcja zerowa opanowuje sytuację spowodowaną przez nierozważne użycie klątwy Wand it — Need it, rzuconej przez jej uczennicę. Pojawia się również w bibliotece, gdzie podejmuje poważną rozmowę z Twilight i wysłuchuje obrony jej przyjaciółek. * W odcinku Gwiazda salonów księżniczka oprowadza Rarity po przeznaczonym dla niej apartamencie w Canterlocie. * W odcinku Wigilia Serdeczności, na gonfalonie Equestrii widnieje wyobrażenie Księżniczki Celestii i jej siostry, podobne do tych z opowieści z początku pilota * W odcinku Dzień uznania dla rodziny Celestia pojawia się we wspomnieniach Babci Smith o założeniu miasta Ponyville i wskazuje miejsce, gdzie może osadzić się jej rodzina. * W odcinku Pora na czas Twilight Sparkle spotyka nieoczekiwanie swoją mentorkę w Magicznym Archiwum w Canterlocie * W odcinku Sekrety Ponyville, w jednym z artykułów autorstwa Gabby Gums do szkolnej gazetki pojawia się artykuł Celestia kucyk taki jak my, wraz ze zdjęciem księżniczki nakrytej na objadaniu się tortem. * W odcinku Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni Księżniczka Celestia odwiedza konkurs cukierniczy i częstuje się słodkim przysmakiem zaserwowanym przez jego uczestników. * W dwuodcinku Ślub w Canterlocie władczyni pojawia się dość często, gdyż jest zaangażowana w organizację i poprowadzenie ceremonii ślubnej Shining Armora i Księżniczki Mi Amory Cadenzy. Po ujawnieniu się Chrysalis, Celestia próbowała ją pokonać, jednak antagonistka, wzmocniona siłą miłości kapitana straży, okazała się silniejsza. Unieszkodliwiona władczyni zawisła w zielonym kokonie, tuż pod sufitem pałacu. Gdy podmieńce zostały pokonane, Celestia ponownie poprowadziła ceremonię ślubną i pojawiła się na weselu. * Pierwszą część odcinka "Kryształowe Królestwo" otwiera ujęcie z sali tronowej, w której pracowała Księżniczka Celestia. Królewskie obowiązki przerwał strażnik, donoszący o powrocie Kryształowego Królestwa. Władczyni naradzała się również z młodszą siostrą co do dalszych kroków oraz spotkała się z Twilight Sparkle, by przekazać jej misję, jaką miała wykonać w Królestwie. W drugiej części Księżniczka Celestia pojawia się w wizji klęski Twilight Sparkle, w której to jest zdenerwowana na swoją uczennicę. Widzimy ją również wraz z siostrą — w oknie Canterlotu, obserwującą zorzę płynącą z wyzwolonego Królestwa oraz patrzącą na Ekspres wiozący powracające bohaterki. * W odcinku Pojedynek na czary dowiadujemy się, że Księżniczka Celestia wybrała się na delegację do Saddle Arabii. Pod koniec odcinka władczyni powraca do krainy i, wraz z delegatami przybyłymi z Arabii, podziwia magiczną żonglerkę zwierzętami w wykonaniu Twilight. * W odcinku Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy władczyni przywozi do Ponyville skamieniałego Discorda i poleca głównym bohaterkom odczarować oraz nawrócić dawnego wroga. Pod koniec odcinka, gdy zadanie udaje się wykonać, księżniczka wraca do miasteczka, gdzie odbiera pokłon Discorda oraz dowiaduje się o jego przyjaźni z Fluttershy. *thumb|right|Księżniczka wygłasza przemowę na koronacji Twilight SparkleW odcinku Sposób na zaklęcie Księżniczka Celestia śpiewa piosenkę Celestia's Ballad. Opowiada w niej Twilight Sparkle jak obserwowała ją od przyjazdu do Ponyville i była z niej dumna. Pod koniec piosenki mówi, że musi wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie i dzięki niej jednorożec przemienia się w alikorna. Gdy kucyk znalazł się w Ponyville opowiada przyjaciółkom o przeznaczeniu uczennicy i wszystkie się jej kłaniają. Ponownie jest widziana na koronacji nowej księżniczki, gdzie prowadzi uroczystość. Następnie wychodzi na "balkon" z Luną, uczennicą i resztą Mane 6. *thumb|right|Antyczna potyczka sióstrW odcinku Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle, odbywa się kolejne Letnie Święto Słońca. Twilight jako nowa księżniczka, pomaga Celestii w przygotowaniach. Pani Dnia przyznaje, że przez te wszystkie lata Święto było niemiłym przypomnieniem tego jak musiała wygnać własną siostrę. Tym razem jednak to celebracja powrotu Księżniczki Luny i ich ponownego zjednoczenia. Gdy Celestia wychodzi, zostaje zaatakowana przez tajemnicze pnącze. Próbując dowiedzieć się gdzie zniknęła Celestia i jej siostra, Twilight używa eliksiru od Zecory. Widzi przemianę Luny w Nightmare Moon, powietrzny pościg a także moment zesłania złego alter ego Księżniczki Nocy na księżyc. To jednak nie pomaga zbytnio, więc Twilight bierze kolejny łyk. Wtedy widzi scenę pokonania Discorda. Draconequus zachowuje się bardzo arogancko i jest przekonany, że księżniczki i Elementy go nie pokonają. Zostaje jednak szybko spetryfikowany ich magią. Kolejna wizja ukazuje Drzewo Harmonii — źródło Elementów. Luna nie jest przekonana czy mogą je wziąć, ale Celestia zapewnia ją, że to jedyne przedmioty zdolne zatrzymać Discorda. Gdy wreszcie Twilight ratuje Drzewo oddając Elementy, księżniczki także zostają uwolnione. Podczas uroczystości Luna opuszcza księżyc, Celestia wznosi słońce a Twilight wykonuje magiczną eksplozję w kształcie gwiazdy. *Kolejny występ Celestii ma miejsce w Igrzyska w Equestrii. Księżniczka zasiada tam na tronie razem z siostrą, Cadance oraz Twilight, a także innymi ważnymi osobistościami Equestrii. Gdy lodowa chmura ma spaść na stadion, Celestia i Luna lecą pomóc pegazom opanować sytuację, ale ubiega je Spike i roztapia chmurę ogniem *thumb|right|Tirek chce skraść magię CelestiiKsiężniczka pojawia się także w dwuodcinkowym epizodzie Królestwo Twilight. Tam razem z resztą księżniczek przyjmuje dygnitarzy z Maretanii w Kryształowym Królestwie. Po skończonej dyskusji tłumaczy Twilight, że wszystkie cztery powinny być przy tym wydarzeniu, aby dygnitarze wiedzieli, że dla nich to też ważne. Następnie wysłuchuje piosenki Twilight o tym, jak niepewnie czuje się z nową rolą. Sama zaczyna śpiewać, że niepewne przeznaczenie stanie się jaśniejsze z każdym nowym wyborem. Do piosenki przyłącza się też Księżniczka Luna i Księżniczka Cadance. Celestia zapewnia Twilight, że jej czas nadejdzie wkrótce. Później w nocy księżniczka ma wizję o Lordzie Tireku wysysającym magię z jednorożca. Luna wpada do pokoju Celestii i pyta czy wszystko w porządku, bo też miała tę wizję. Następnie tłumaczą Cadance i Twilight kim byli Tirek i Scorpan. Celestia mówi, że najwidoczniej uciekł, a Luna, że musiało się to stać kiedy Cerber opuścił wartę przy bramach Tartarosu. Księżniczka decyduje się wysłać do pokonania Tireka nie Twilight, a Discorda. Ten jednak łączy siły z Tirekiem i trzy księżniczki decydują się przekazać swoją całą magię Twilight, aby Tirek nie mógł jej zabrać od żadnej z nich. Kiedy Lord nie może zabrać od księżniczek tego co chce, więzi całą trójkę w Tartarosie. Dopiero po jego pokonaniu zostaje im przywrócona magia i mogą uciec. Pod koniec wszyscy podziwiają zamek Twilight, a Discord wręcza Celestii kwiaty na przeprosiny i puszcza jej oczko. *thumb|right|Szczęśliwa Celestia i zdziwiona TwilightW epizodzie Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje Celestia pojawia się na kolejnej Gali. Solarna księżniczka dziękuje Twilight za wzięcie odpowiedzialności za część przygotowań do tego wydarzenia. Księżniczka zdradza też, że tym razem chciałaby by Gala dostarczyła jej jedynie przyjemności. Gdy Discord przyprowadza Smooza, Celestia jest zadziwiona pojawieniem się nietypowego stwora. Na nieudanym stand-upie Discorda jako jedyna śmieje się żartu na temat umiejętności lotniczych Twilight Sparkle (chociaż można spekulować, że śmiała się bardziej z reakcji jej byłej uczennicy). W momencie gdy Smooze wymyka się spod kontroli i unieruchamia wszystkie kucyki, zarówno Twilight, jak i Celestia nie są zdolne do użycia magii. Gdy Tree Hugger uspokaja mazistego stwora specjalnymi dźwiękami, tłumaczy, że magia nie działa na Smooza i dlatego księżniczki nie mogły nic zrobić. Kiedy Smooze ponownie próbuje schwytać więcej kucyków, Celestia próbuje bronić poddanych, mimo bezużyteczności kucykowej magii wobec brejowatej istoty. Discord jednak interweniuje i wyjmuje z wnętrza Smooze'a wszelką biżuterię, która wywołała jego niekontrolowany wzrost. Nieco później Twilight przeprasza, że Gala nie przebiegła tak jak Celestia by tego chciała. Celestia jednak twierdzi, że ta Gala tak naprawdę była ekscytująca dzięki Discordowi i, że cieszy się, iż go zaprosiła. Potem zachęca fioletowego alikorna do dalszej zabawy, ponieważ "noc jest jeszcze młoda". *W odcinku "Ach, życie..." Księżniczka wraz z siostrą zaproszona jest na ślub Matildy i Crankiego. Przed ceremonią obwiniają się nawzajem, że nie zabrały prezentu dla pary młodej. Siedzi na ceremonii w pierwszym rzędzie. W czasie jej trwania godzi się z Luną. *Księżniczka występuje w odcinku "Księżniczka Spike". Razem z innymi księżniczkami alikornami jest na otwarciu Wielkiego Szczytu. Wygłasza przemowę do poddanych i odsłania kryształową statuę. *W odcinku "Ale impreza!" uczestniczy w imprezie zorganizowanej dla Jaków. Jest zadowolona, że Jaki są zadowolone. *W odcinku "Detektyw Rarity" jest obecna na obiedzie. Wind Rider całuję ją w kopytko. *Na koniec odcinka "Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków" Księżniczka odbiera zdjęcie Znaczkowej Ligi ze zdobytymi znaczkami i mieszkańcami Ponyvile wysłane przez Spike'a. Razem z Luną oglądają go. *W odcinku "Znaczki raz jeszcze" w alternatywnej rzeczywistości prowadzi wojnę z Sombrą. Prowadzi wojska do walki i angażuje się w bitwie. W innej rzeczywistości z Luną próbuje pokonać Discorda ale z marnymi skutkami. Zabawki Postać Księżniczki Celestii stała się inspiracją dla rozlicznych zabawek, a jej wizerunek pojawia się dość często na produktach związanych z serialem. Ukazała się w Royal Castle Friends, a także w zestawach z Księżniczką Luną. Do sprzedaży trafiła również interaktywna, mówiąca figurka Celestii. W przeciwieństwie do serialu, pierwsze zabawki wzorowane na Celestii nie były białe, ale różowe. Taka kolorystyka, zdaniem Lauren Faust, miała polepszyć ich sprzedaż do detalistów.[http://comments.deviantart.com/4/1603670/1787420443 Komentarz Lauren Faust o różowej Celestii] (dostęp 2013-02-14) Najnowsze zabawki mają już prawidłowy, biały kolor sierści. Taka właśnie wersja Celestii została wydana przez Toys R' Us jesienią 2012 roku. Inna, biała figurka Celestii, sprzedawana w zestawie z Pinkie Pie, weszła w skład linii zabawek, w pełni poświęconej Kryształowemu Królestwu. Różowa_Celestia.png|Interaktywna figurka Księżniczki Celestii o kontrowersyjnej, różowej sierści. Princess_Celestia_(Blind_Bag).jpg|Princess Celestia (Blind Bag) Princess Celestia (karta postaci).jpg|Opis postaci : Princess Celestia jest czarodziejskim kucykiem! Gry Księżniczkę Celestię znajdziemy w oficjalnej grze MLP na Androida i iOS-a. Co ciekawe, w grze księżniczka mieszka w Ponyville. thumb|Screen Księżniczki Celestii Ciekawostki * Kolor magicznej aury księżniczki nie jest jednolity w całym serialu. Można odnaleźć sceny, gdy róg Celestii oraz unoszone przed nią przedmioty błyszczą: na niebiesko (w odcinku "Ptaszek na uwięzi" oraz w scenie otwierania komnaty Klejnotów Harmonii z epizodu "Powrót do harmonii"), na pomarańczowo (odcinek "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi"), na biało (odcinek "Sposób na gryfa") czy na różowo (scena podnoszenia skrzyni z Klejnotami, z odcinka "Powrót do harmonii"). Od epizodu "Lekcja zerowa", magiczna aura Celestii ma już stały, niezmienny, złocisty kolor. Taki również kolor miał strumień energii, którym księżniczka ścierała się z Królową Chrysalis. Warto zwrócić uwagę, że w openingu wszystkich odcinków pierwszego sezonu i dwóch pierwszych następnego, księżniczka unosiła list ze zdjęciem głównych bohaterek bez obecności jakiejkolwiek aury. Warto również przypomnieć, iż w odcinku "Kryształowe Królestwo", gdy Celestia korzystała ze zdeprawowanej magii Króla Sombry, róg oraz emitowany strumień energii przybierał głęboko czarną barwę. * Lauren Faust wspomniała, że podczas wstępnych przesłuchań aktorów dubbingowych do serialu, bardzo dobrze wypadła Kathleen Barr, podkładająca obecnie głos Trixie. Dopiero później zadecydowano o przyznaniu roli władczyni jej ostatecznej odtwórczyni, Nicole Oliver.Komentarz Lauren Faust nt. doboru aktorki podkładającej głos Celestii (dostęp 2013-02-14) * W opinii Lauren Faust, Księżniczka Celestia wyczuła więź Twilight Sparkle z Klejnotami Harmonii, zanim jeszcze przybyła na egzamin wstępny do jej szkoły. To właśnie księżniczka zaaranżowała przebieg testu — otwarcie smoczego jaja. Powiększyła również i odpowiednio wytrenowała Spike'a, by mógł być asystentem jej uczennicy.Komentarz Lauren Faust traktujący o mocy Celestii (dostęp 2013-02-14) * W odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie", księżniczka zaśpiewała balladę poświęconą swojej uczennicy. * Jedynie księżniczki Celestia i Cadance posiadają dolną linię oddzielającą oko od sierści. * Jest długowieczna. * Posiada ona różowy obrys butów królewskich. * Jej ulubioną porą roku jest jesień. Wspomina to w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń". * Kiedy Księżniczka Celestia lata, jej skrzydła są większe i kształtem przypominają skrzydła Gildy. Wyjątkiem jest odcinek "Niezapomniany wieczór", w którym thumb|Celestia leci, a nie ma skrzydeł Gildy. księżniczka przelatując wokół gwiazd ma normalne skrzydła. Może być to spowodowane tym, że wykonując tę czynność nie machała nimi. *Prawdopodobnie to ona zmieniła Twilight w alikorna w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie". * Jak można spostrzec w odcinku Królestwo Twilight to magia sprawia, że grzywy Celestii i Luny falują. Cytaty Zobacz także *Księżniczka Celestia jako Dyrektor Celestia. Galeria de:Prinzessin Celestia en:Princess Celestia es:Princesa Celestia it:Princess Celestia ja:プリンセスセレスティア ru:Принцесса Селестия sv:Prinsessan Celestia pt:Princesa Celestia Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Alikorny